El ultimo guerrero blanco y negro
by gantz123
Summary: Que pasara despues de que tigresa rechazara a Po ?
1. EL INICIO DEL FIN

Esta es mi primer historia asi que sean tolerante puede ser un poco lenta pero mas adelante se desenlazan las los problemas

CAPITULO 1 – EL INICIO DEL FIN

Era una mañana fría pero tranquila en el valle de la paz tras el sonido del gong como siempre el maestro shifu estaba frente a las aviaciones de sus discípulos.

Buenos días maestro Shifu – dijeron en coro los cinco furiosos

¡PANDA! – grito el maestro shifu

Víbora – maestro recuerde que PO no se encuentra

Shifu - disculpen hijo es solo una costumbre. Vallan a desayunar los espero en la sala de entrenamiento

Los cuatro maestros se dirigían al comedor pero tigresa seguía parada frente a la habitación de Po con una mirada de tristeza en la cara

Tigresa estas bien – dijo víbora

…si – respondió tigresa

Enserio si quieres hablar ya sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti- dijo víbora

Gracias víbora eres una gran amiga – respondió tigresa

Si lo se – dijo la maestra con una risa en la cara

Valla que modesta eres – dijo tigresa

Ándale vamos a desayunar que los demás nos están esperando- dijo la maestra mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor seguida por tigresa

Las dos maestras se incorporaron con los demás que las estaban esperando para poder desayunar. Bueno solo uno y ese era grulla al contrario que su amigo Mantis y mono ya estaban desayunando

Ayyy como se me antojan unos fideos hechos por PO – dijo mantis

Si a mí también –dijo mono

Enseguida víbora le dio un latigazo a mono con su cola mientras que grulla le dio un alazo a mono

Auch – dijeron mono y mantis

Que les – no pudieron terminar la frase debido a la expresión que tigresa tenia en la cara

Lo siento. No queríamos – dijeron los dos mientras miraban a tigresa

No pasa nada – respondió tigresa. – mientras que se paraba y se dirigía a la sala de entrenamientos

Los furiosos restantes se quedaron callados mientras veían a su amiga salir del comedor. Se apuraron a terminar de desayunar para ir a la sala de entrenamiento.

Todo se avía vuelto a como era antes de que Po llegara al palacio de jade. La misma rutina que habían tenido durante tantos años les parecía aburrida y tediosa sin su gran amigo el panda. pero para tigresa era otra cosa ella avía lastimado a su amigo y todo su tonto orgullo

Todos continuaban entrenado arduamente como de costumbre. Mientras alguien gritaba el nombre del maestro Shifu. Era nada más ni nada menos que el mensajero Zeng

Maestro le llego un mensaje importante – dijo Zeng

Que tan urgente es ese mensaje para interrumpir el entrenamiento de mis alumnos – respondió Shifu

Muy urgente – volvió a repetir Zeng – entregándole en mensaje

Shifu estiro su mano para recibir el mensaje, lo desenrollo y empezó a leer meticulosamente mientras que con cada leida que daba se le abrían los ojo mas y mas por las noticias.

Mensaje:

Maestro Shifu le informo que debido a los acontecimientos previos en Gong Men

Se ha llegado a un acuerdo de organizar un torneo donde todo aquel practicante de kung fu podrá participar

Y el premio para el vencedor del gran torneo de kung fu

será elegido rey de la cuidad de Gong Men

Pero antes de ser coronado rey de Gong Men

Se le hará una prueba para saber si es digno o no para ser un buen Rey

Hijos- dijo Shifu

Si maestro – respondieron los furiosos

Preparen sus cosas volvemos la cuidad de Gong Men – dijo Shifu

Maestro que es tan importante para volver a la ciudad de Gong Men – dijo víbora

Se llevara a cabo un torneo donde podrá participar todo aquel practicante de kung fu y el salga victorioso del torneo será el rey de Gong Men – respondió Shifu

Maestro pero eso es una idea precipitada y que pasa si algún demente resulta vencedor – dijo tigresa

Para eso nos mandaron a llamar. Ustedes participaran en el torneo y si alguno de ustedes logra salir vencedor será el rey – respondió Shifu

Cuando partimos maestro – pregunto víbora

Mañana – respondió Shifu

¡MAÑANA! – dijeron en coro los furiosos

Y qué hay de Po. No podemos irnos. Qué pasa si llega y no estamos - dijo tigresa

Tigresa – dijo Shifu – Po se fue hace más de un año no hemos recibido ninguna noticia o carta de parte de el

Pero. Pero – tigresa no podía decir nada mas savia que Po se avía marchado hace un año y no avían recibido noticas de el o de su paradero. Lo único que sabían es que se avía marchado a entrenar con el corazón roto debido al rechazo de tigresa

Dicho eso. Partiremos mañana temprano. Así que asegúrense de descansar bien – ordeno el maestro

Tigresa se quedo sin palabras. No podia decir nada mas savia que era su culpa el que Po hubiera decidido ir a entrenar.

1 AÑO ATRÁS:

Había pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que que Po avía derrotado a lord Shen. Ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza el momento en el que lo abrazo en la cárcel y mucho menos en el abrazo que le dio Po después de la derrota de lord Shen. Se sentía rara pero al mismo tiempo

Todo el día avía sido como de costumbre entrenamiento y risas debido a las incoherencias de Po, mantis y mono con sus bromas. Después de terminar el duro entrenamiento que les avía puesto su maestro se dirigieron al comedor donde Po les avis preparado como de costumbre sus famosos fideos. Todo era risa debido a las locas hazañas relatadas por el oso .

Al terminar los furiosos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Oye tigresa puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento - dijo Po

Claro pero que sea rápido que tengo ganar de darme un baño – respondió tigresa

Tigresa galo la silla donde se acostumbrara a sentar y tomo asiento

Bueno y de que quieres hablar – dijo tigresa

Bueno pues veras no se cómo decirlo es un poco complicado – respondió Po

Vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi - respondió tigresa

Si lo se pero esto es un poco complicado – respondió Po con un sutil rubor en las mejillas

Tigresa se fijo en el sutil rubor que tenía el panda en mejillas. Se quedo un rato pensando. Hasta que se dio una idea de lo que el panda quería decirle.

Bueno pues veras lo que te quería decir es que – dijo Po

Bueno pues es que – volvió a decir Po

Tigresa ya savia hacia donde se dirigía esto. Po se le iba a confesar. Y si no era eso si era su imaginación. Pero si lo era entonces que le iba a decir que le iba a responder

Bueno veras desde que regresamos de Gong Men – dijo Po

Si lo es se me va a confesar – pensaba tigresa – bueno no es que me desagrade ni nada pero lo nuestro no va a funcionar el es un panda y yo soy un tigre. Necesito uno de mi propia especia. Una relación entre dos especies distintas jamás podrá funcionar

¡TIGRESA ME GUSTAS! - dijo Po en voz alta – ¡TE GUSTARIA SALIR CONMIGO! – volvió a decir Po en voz alta

Tigresa se quedo con la cara perpleja al oír semejante confesión. Estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo está furiosa. su relación nunca podría funcionar era de diferentes especies.

Tigresa – dijo Po

Tigresa seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Que le diría. Hasta que oyó la voz de Po diciendo su nombre muchas veces.

Si – respondió tigresa

Si que – respondió Po

Lo siento Po no puedo salir contigo – dijo tigresa

Porque no – respondió Po

Porque somos de diferentes especies – dijo tigresa

Pero eso es lo que menos importa – respondió Po

No, eso si importa y mucho – dijo tigresa

No es cierto, eso no importa en absoluto – respondió Po

Que sin importa – respondió tigresa con cara seria

No es cierto eso no importa. Dime por que no quieres salir conmigo – dijo Po

Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo – decía Po cada rato

Es que no me gusta y no puedo salir con un panda gordo y torpe como tu – respondió tigresa enojada de que Po no entendiera.

Bueno está bien. Al menos me alegra que sepas lo que siento por ti – dijo Po con la cara llena de tristeza

Po se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Po yo no quería decir eso. Lo siento yo no quería – dijo tigresa

Pero para cuando tigresa reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que le avía dicho a su amigo. No a su mejor amigo. Ya era demasiado tarde Po ya no estaba allí

Tigresa corrió inmediatamente así la habitación de Po. Cuando llego toca a la puerta. Pero nadie respondió.

Lo siento Po. lo siento mucho yo no quería decirte eso es solo que no me dejabas pensar bien – dijo tigresa

Pero nadie respondió. Tigresa se sentía mal por haberle dicho esas crueles palabras. Volvió a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Po pero nadie respondió otra vez

Tigresa se dio por vencida y se dirigió hacia su habitación para pensar en lo que avía sucedido y para pensar en cómo se disculparía mañana con Po

a la mañana siguiente al sonar del gong los cinco furiosos salieron para saludar a su maestro

¡BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO! – dijeron en coro los furiosos

¡PANDA!- grito el maestro Shifu

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. El maestro Shifu se dirigió hacia la habitación de Po. Pero cuando la abrió no estaba. Solo estaba una pequeña carta sobre su cama

El maestro Shifu rápidamente agarro la carta y la empezó a leer. Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa al leer la carta

Maestro que dice – pregunto tigresa

Po se ha marchado – respondió Shifu

Que se ha que – dijeron en coro los furiosos

De inmediato tigresa le arrebato la carta de las manos a Shifu y la empezó a leer

Maestro Shifu si esta leyendo esto ya me abre ido

Necesito un tiempo para entrenar y para pensar en todas las cosas ocurridas hasta este momento

Pero no se preocupe regresare dentro de un tiempo

ATT: Po

Tigresa no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Avía sido su culpa que Po se marchara. Por decirle esas palabras tan crueles. Por no aceptar salir con él. Tigresa apretó la carta y de inmediato se dirigió hacia la salida.

TIGRESA – dijo Shifu

Tigresa se detuvo al instante

No vallas tras él. Es su decisión. Debes respetarla – dijo Shifu

Pero maestro – respondió tigresa

Pero nada tigresa y que ni se les ocurra a ninguno de ustedes ir tras el me oyeron - respondió Shifu

Si maestro – respondieron el resto de los furiosos

Tigresa – dijo Shifu

Si maestro – respondió tigresa

FIN DEL FHASHBACK

Tigresa me oyes – dijo víbora

…Si que pasa – respondió tigresa

Tenemos que prepararnos para partir – dijo víbora

Así. Verdad partimos mañana – respondió tigresa

Tigresa enserio estas bien – pregunto víbora

Si estoy bien ya te lo dije - respondió tigresa

Tigresa te conozco y se cuando te ocurre algo – respondió víbora

Que no me pasa nada – respondió tigresa gritando

Cálmate tigresa. Víbora solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien – dijo grulla

Que me encuentro bien ya les dije – respondió tigresa mientras salía de la sala de entrenamiento

Tigresa adónde vas – dijo Shifu

A prepararme para partir mañana –respondió tigresa – saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento

Vallan a prepararse para salir temprano mañana – dijo el maestro Shifu

Si maestro – respondieron el resto de los furiosos

Uf que humor el de tigresa – dijo mono

Te comprendo amigo – dijo mantis

Déjenla en paz chicos ya saben que lo de Po la afecto mucho

Todos se quedaron callados. Mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse para partir mañana


	2. LA VERDAD DETRAS DEL TORNEO

CAPITULO 2 – LA VERDAD DETRÁS DEL TORNEO

A una hora temprana. Que ni el mismísimo sol se asomaba sobre las montañas del valle de la paz. Se encontraban los furiosos. Los guerreros más respetados de toda china preparados y listos para partir hacia la gran cuidad de Gong Men

En marcha – dijo Shifu

Si maestro – respondieron los furiosos

Mientas que los furiosos seguían el paso de su maestro dirigiéndose hacia las afueras del valle de la paz. Emprendiendo una nueva aventura pero esta vez sin su gordinflón y alegre amigo. Empezaron a adentrarse en el bosque de bambú perdiéndose a los ojos de cualquiera

MIENTRAS QUE EN OTRO LUGAR

Mientras que una figura misteriosa se adentraba a los alrededores de China. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción marcada en la cara

Hogar dulce hogar – dijo el misterioso forastero entres susurros - mientras que con la mirada buscaba un lugar donde poder llenar su estomago que daba rugidos agonizantes. Hasta que por fin hallo un lugar que le pareció de su agrado y se adentro a complacer su estomago

El lugar era un desorden. Lleno de bandidos por todas partes intimidando a todos los que se encontraban en el restauran. Pero esa era la menor importancia del forastero. La supervivencia del más fuerte. Comer o ser comido.

Sin menor importancia el forastero empezó a complacer su estomago ignorando todo a su alrededor. Hasta que uno de los bandidos se acerco hasta el forastero golpeando la mesa donde se encontraba en tono intimidante. Interrumpiendo la comida del forastero

El forastero no dijo nada. Seguía comiendo como si el bandido fuera la menor de sus preocupaciones. Mientras que el bandido volvió a golpear la mesa. Esta vez el guerrero voltio a ver al bandido. Dándole una mirada de muerte

Que es esa mira – dijo el bandido

El forastero seguía sin decir nada. Solo seguía mirándolo

Te crees muy valiente forastero – dijo el bandido

El forastero seguía sin decir nada. Eso colmo la poca paciencia que tenía el bandido. Lo que provoco que el bandido lanzara un puñetazo contra el forastero. Lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos termino con el bandido muerto tirado en el suelo. Los demás bandidos no lo pensaron ni un segundo y se lanzaron contra el forastero lo que igual termino en un abrir y cerrar dejando a toda la banda de bandidos muertos en el suelo.

Las demás bandas de bandidos se quedaron atónitos por aquellas horribles escenas que avían presenciado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El resto de los bandidos no lo pensaron ni dos veces y salieron corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas. Mientras que el resto de clientes no dijo nada. Solo se podía ver el miedo en sus caras.

LA SUPERVIVENCIA DEL MAS FUERTE. COMER O SER COMIDO – dijo el extraño forastero con una macabra sonrisa dirigiéndose a la salida del restauran

El forastero se dirigía a la salida del pueblo cuando vio un enorme cartel en la salida del pueblo. El forastero se quedo con la cara de sorpresa. Que tanto podrían haber cambiado las cosas desde que partió

CARTEL:

Por decretos del sabio y los protectores de la cuidad de Gong Men

Se les informa que se llevara a cabo un torneo de kung fu donde todo aquel practicante

De kung fu sea maestro o discípulo estará libre de participar

Dejando vencedor a un solo guerrero que asumirá el trono de la gran cuidad de

Gong Men

El mensaje en el cartel era corto pero lo suficiente inspirador para que el forastero soltara una pequeña risa.

INTERESANTE – dijo el forastero

Tomando rumbo hacia la ciudad donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo la gran ciudad de Gong Men

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CIUDAD DE GONG MEN

Los furiosos llegaban a las puertas del palacio de Gong Men donde los esperaban los grandes maestros. El maestro cocodrilo y el maestro buey

Bienvenidos sean maestros – dijeron en coro los dos maestros

Gracias por la invitación al torneo – dijo Shifu en señal de respeto

O no el placer es todo nuestro. Que los guerreros más aclamados de toda china se una al torneo – dijo el maestro cocodrilo

El placer es nuestro – dijeron los cinco furiosos

El maestro buey les dirijo la mirada a los cinco furiosos. Pero algo se le hacía raro. Donde estaba el tan aclamado guerrero dragón. El salvador de toda china

Disculpe maestro Shifu – dijo el maestro buey

Si - contesto Shifu

Donde se encuentra el guerrero dragón no lo veo por los alrededores - dijo el maestro buey

Si deberás donde se encuentra ese panda tan alegre – dijo el maestro cocodrilo

Los furiosos se limitaron a asentar la cabeza. Mientras que el maestro Shifu empezó a hablar

Po.. No el guerrero dragón salió en un largo viaje de entrenamiento - contesto Shifu

Y no saben cuando regresa o si se presentara al torneo – pregunto el buey

No. No hemos recibido ninguna noticia de el o de su paradero- respondió Shifu

Entonces se fue a entrenar – pregunto el maestro cocodrilo

Si. Es lo único que sabemos hasta ahora – respondió Shifu

Debe ser bastante duro no tener noticias de él - pregunto el maestro buey

Si y mucho – respondió víbora

Y por sus caras se ve que lo extrañan mucho – pregunto el maestro cocodrilo

Si y mucho – respondió grulla

Si extrañamos a nuestro compañero de bromas – dijeron mono y mantis

Tigresa no prestaba atención a la conversación que tenían los maestros. Ella seguía sumergida en su mente preguntándose si algún día volvería a ver a su gordinflón amigo o si tal vez le había ocurrido algo durante su viaje. Se preguntaba la gran maestra tigresa.

Tigresa. Tigresa – repetía el maestro buey

Si que pasa – respondió tigresa saliendo de sus pensamientos

Te encuentras bien – le pregunto el maestro cocodrilo

Si. Disculpe es que estoy un poco cansada por el largo viaje – respondió tigresa

Disculpen nuestro erro - dijo el maestro buey – asiéndoles señas a los maestros para que entraran al palacio

Que tan buenos anfitriones somos – dijo el maestro buey en tono de burla

Jajajajajaja – se rieron mono y mantis. Seguidos por las risas del maestro cocodrilo hacia su amigo

El maestro Shifu fulmino a sus discípulos por su conducta tan infantil que habían tenido con los maestro

Jajajajaj. No se preocupe maestro Shifu – dijo el maestro buey

La risa es buena para el cuerpo y ayuda a curar la tristeza – volvió a decir el maestro buey

Bueno síganme los llevare a sus respectivos cuarto – les hizo señas el maestro para que lo siguieran

Mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos se toparon con varios maestro y sus respectivos discípulos de varias escuelas de kung fu muy reconocidas. Llegaron a la primera habitación la cual compartirían el maestro Shifu y sus alumnos Grulla, mantis y mono. Los maestros se adentraron a la habitación para poder instalarse mientras que las dos maestras siguientes compartirían una sola habitación la cual estaba al lado de la de sus amigos. Las dos maestras se adentraron a la habitación para poder ponerse cómodas.

Maestro Shifu – dijo el maestro cocodrilo

Si – respondió Shifu

Se me olvidaba informarles que más tarde se llevara a cabo una cena en el salón real. Donde estarán los maestros y sus respectivos discípulos los cuales participaran en el torneo. Como protectores y participantes

Protectores – dijo Shifu

Si maestro protectores. Pero es mejor que lo oiga del sabio y de los protectores de Gong Men que de mi – respondió el maestro buey

Bueno nos vemos en la cena – repitió el maestro cocodrilo

Maestro que querían decir con protectores – pregunto tigresa

No tengo idea – respondió Shifu – pero mejor se preparan para la cena – volvió a decir Shifu

Si maestro – respondió tigresa seguida por víbora

Momentos después los furiosos y su maestro se dirigían hacia el salón real donde los estarían esperando el resto de los maestro y sus discípulos, seguidos por el sabio del reino y los guardianes de la cuidad. Cuando los furiosos y su maestro hicieron su entrada al salón real todas las miradas se posaron en ellos. Que los hizo sentir incómodos

Adelante. Tomen asiento – les dijo el maestro buey

Los maestros asintieron y tomaron asiento.

Bueno se preguntaran por que fueron llamados para ser protectores - dijo unos de los guardianes el cual era una cobra vieja pero de gran tamaño

Fueron llamados para participar en el torneo el cual tiene como objetivo decidir a un futuro rey de Gong Men – dijo la ultima protectora la cual no era ni más ni menos que la vieja cabra adivina

La vieja cabra empezó a explicar porque la ayuda de los discípulos y sus maestros era de gran importancia. Dado a que el gran sabio tuvo una visión donde un grupo de guerreros incluso más fuertes que Tai lung y lord Shen destruían por completo la cuidad de Gong Men y su líder se proclamaba no solo rey de Gong Men si no de toda China

Los maestros y discípulos no podían creerlo alguien incluso más fuerte que Tai lung y lord Shen juntos. El guerrero tendría que ser un monstruo para poder ser más fuerte que los dos guerreros más peligrosos que una vez azotaron al valle de la paz y la cuidad de Gong Men

Para eso necesitamos pedirles su ayuda maestro y discípulos de las escuelas más prestigiosas de kung fu y por supuesto la ayuda de los cinco furiosos

Y que pasa con el guerrero dragón – pregunto un maestro

Si por qué no se encuentra en este preciso momento, si mal no recuerdo él fue quien derroto a Tai lung y a lord Shen –pregunto otro maestro

Los maestros empezaron a murmurar de la condición del guerrero dragón y por qué no se encontraba con ellos en estos momentos importantes

Silencio – dijeron el maestro cocodrilo y buey

Por lo que me ha comentado el maestro buey hace un momento es que el guerrero salió de viaje para entrenar – dijo el maestro cobra mirando a Shifu

Si maestro – contesto Shifu – el guerrero dragón se fue a entrenar. Se fue una noche donde ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta de cuando se había marchado hasta la mañana siguiente. Nos dimos cuentas por la carta que dejo que nos avisaba que se iría un tiempo para meditar y entrenar

Y no han tenido respuestas del guerrero dragón – pregunto el maestro cobra

No maestro. Ninguna carta ni ningún indicio de donde podría estar – dijo Shifu

Que irresponsabilidad – dijo uno de los maestro

No fue culpa de Po – dijo tigresa

El se fue por que quería y teníamos que respetar su decisión no importa lo dura que pueda ser – volvió a decir tigresa

Si no fue su culpa es su decisión y la tenemos que respetar- dijeron en coro los furiosos

Los murmullos volvieron pero esta vez eran más grandes que la ultima vez y lo peor era que ahora giraban alrededor de Po y eso hacia enfurecer y poner triste a tigresa porque ella era la razón por la cual él se había marchado

¡YA BASTA! – dijo el maestro cobra gritando

Esta discusión se termina aquí y ahora ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Protejan el torneo de kung fu que decidirá al siguiente rey de Gong Men

Si maestro cobra – dijeron los maestros y discípulos

Ahora retírense a sus respectivas habitaciones y asegúrense de descansar bien para el día de mañana que será la apertura del torneo de kung fu donde se decidirá al siguiente rey

Los maestros y sus discípulos salieron del salón real para dirigirse a sus respectivas alcobas. Mientras que los furiosos y el maestro Shifu se quedaron hasta lo último

Con su permiso – dijo el maestro Shifu seguido por sus alumno

Retírense y asegúrense de descansar bien para mañana que será un día muy duro - dijo el maestro cobra

Dicho eso el maestro Shifu tomo dirección a sus respectivos cuartos seguidos por sus alumno pero antes de que salieran por la puerta la vieja cabra llamo a tigresa

Hija no importa que tan feas se vean las cosas al principio uno siempre puede decidir como desea que termine – dijo la cabra apuntando a tigresa con su bastón junto en su corazón

Lo tendré en mente – dijo tigresa y salió del salón real para dirigirse junto a su amiga víbora a su respectiva habitación

Sabio. No sería mejor que conocieran toda la verdad detrás del torneo – dijo la vieja cabra

No. Adivina las cosas resultan mejor y menos perturbadoras cuando solo se sabe lo necesario – respondió el sabio

Tigresa se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando en su mejor amigo y su amor secreto que por su estúpido orgullo y miedo a sentirse débil le rompió el corazón. Además de haberle dicho esas horribles palabras. Po espero que te encuentres bien donde quiera que este. Po Regresa pronto para poder decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos que te oculte el día en que me confesaste tus más sinceros sentimientos los cuales deseche como basura. Po entenderé si ya no quieres saber nada de mí incluso si me odias. Pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre voy a estar contigo aun que me odies con todo tu corazón y eso es porque te quiero.

Po espero verte pronto – dijo tigresa con un gran bostezo

Tigresa ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos estaba cansada por el largo viaje y la discusión en la salón real. Eso era mucho para ella. Poco a poco los ojos de tigresa se fueron serrando hasta quedarse dormida

Lo…. Siento…Po – dijo tigresa con una lágrima resbalándole por su mejilla antes de caer en un profundo sueño


End file.
